


All Eyes On You

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty conversations, Apologies, Concerned!Willie, Extended/Rewritten Scene, Guilty!Willie, Implied Feelings, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Willie sees Alex dance, all eyes on me, finally free scene, he also sees him perform, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: That was way too close of a call with Caleb. Willie knew that it wasn't safe for him, or Alex for him to continue checking in on them...but Willie didn't have any intentions of stopping. He would still check-in on Alex, he just needed to be more careful.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	All Eyes On You

Willie hadn't seen Alex since the night that he and his friends had come to the Hollywood Ghost Club. As much as he hated to admit it, and as much as it made him feel guilty, he was purposely avoiding Alex.

_ That guilt, however, was nothing in comparison to the guilt and self-loathing that he felt when he realized that Caleb had stamped the three ghosts. _

Willie knew exactly what Caleb was capable of---knew exactly how he'd react to the idea of three ghosts powerful enough to overthrow his own power---and he'd led them right into Caleb's trap.

Alex and his friend's would now undoubtedly be suffering from Caleb's torturous jolts until they either accepted his offer or flickered away into nothing...and it was all his fault.

After that night, Willie found himself unable to face Alex. Not only would he be unable to look at Alex without feeling guilt and remorse, but he was sure that seeing Alex in pain would destroy him...literally.

_ After a few days passed by, however, Willie couldn't stop himself from needing to check-in on Alex. _

So, he'd tracked Alex and his friends down to a restaurant in Hollywood, and, after making sure that Caleb wasn't suspicious, poofed over to their location.

Willie leans his skateboard against the outside wall of the restaurant, kneeling down and peering inside the window. His eyes scan the crowd of lifers inside, frowning once they finally settle on Alex.

He is hunched over slightly in his seat, clutching at his side where Willie can only assume he'd just been jolted. Judging by the appearance of the other boys, Willie could assume they weren't doing much better.

Willie watches as the band members are in deep-conversation, his eyes locked on Alex. If it weren't for the all-consuming guilt that he felt, Willie would probably be admiring Alex like he found himself often doing---getting lost in the sea of his crystal blue eyes, looking at his soft blonde hair that falls slightly over his forehead, his bright, perfect smile---

He's so lost in his thoughts that he almost doesn't see Alex's gaze shift over towards him.

_ Shit. He was caught. _

Willie's eyes widen, and he immediately grabs his skateboard, tosses it to the ground, and skates off around the corner...quickly diverting his path into an alleyway.

He slows down once he's sure that Alex isn't following him, coming to a sudden halt when someone appears in his path. He stumbles off of his board, jerking back in surprise when he looks up to meet Caleb's eyes.

Willie feels the phantom feeling of his heart sinking in his chest under Caleb's piercing gaze. 

" _Hello_ , William..." Caleb greets him with a smirk.

Willie clears his throat, "Caleb, h-hey...I was just-" he starts, Caleb cutting him off.

"Checking on the boys for me?" He guesses, Willie averting his gaze to the ground, "How is _my_ band doing?"

"They're flickering... _just_ like you wanted them to." Willie informs him, trying his best to keep his voice level and devout of all emotion.

As much as he wants to pretend that he wasn't checking on the band, more specifically Alex, for selfish reasons, he knows that Caleb can see right through him. He's always had the ability to do that. And he knows that Caleb has been suspicious, and onto him ever since the events at the Hollywood Ghost Club.

Willie didn't want to risk upsetting Caleb...afraid of what consequences he might face. He was even more afraid of putting Alex in more danger...and now he'd done it anyway.

_ Why did he have to mess up the best thing that had happened to him in all his years of his afterlife?  _

Caleb's voice pulls Willie from his quickly-spiraling thoughts, " _Excellent_." He exclaims, rubbing his hands together.

He turns to poof away, pausing to glance back at Willie, "Oh, and William?"

Willie immediately looks up to meet his eyes, cowering back slightly when he sees the now dark and glazed-over appearance of them. 

"The next time you want to check on the boys for _me_..." he pauses as he steps forward, his face falling emotionless, "let me know." he finishes off in a monotone voice.

Willie tries his best to hide the way his entire body is shaking, nodding slowly, "Right, of course. Sorry."

Caleb nods curtly, "You love skating the streets of Hollywood, almost as much as you seem to love something else, or rather... _someone_."

Willie immediately knows that he's referring to Alex, and he feels the phantom feeling of his blood running cold.

"I would hate to have to take _both_ of those things away from you." He finishes off in a warning tone, poofing away and vanishing into thin air.

Willie stares at the spot that Caleb had just disappeared from, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. 

That was way too close of a call with Caleb. Willie knew that it wasn't safe for him, or Alex for him to continue checking in on them...but Willie didn't have any intentions of stopping. He would still check-in on Alex, he just needed to be more careful.

Willie groaned in frustration, tossing his skateboard onto the ground and shoving his helmet onto his head, skating back onto the street.

~

To prevent Caleb from becoming more suspicious, Willie vowed to not check-in on Alex anymore that day. However as day turned to night, Willie couldn't help but be concerned about the blond ghost boy.

Willie had been caught checking-in on the boys, and Caleb was clearly not happy about it. If his anger wasn't satisfied enough in knowing his jolts were destroying the three ghost boys, he would undoubtedly find another way to torture them.

_ And Willie couldn't let that happen. He needed to make sure Alex was okay.  _

So, he decided that he was going to make up an excuse to Caleb for going out so late, quickly check-in on Alex, and then poof back to the club before Caleb got too suspicious.

Willie paced back and forth in front of the staircase that led to Caleb's dressing room, fidgeting his hands nervously.

He paused when he heard footsteps approaching him, looking up to see Caleb holding his normal cup of tea, "William...to what do I owe the... _pleasure_?" he asks with disinterest.

Willie clears his throat, "Uh, sorry for bothering you, Caleb...I know you have a big show tonight. I just wanted to let you know that I would be going out for awhile."

Caleb raises his eyebrows, "Oh...and where are you off to at such a _late_ hour?"

"I was actually going to go and scout out other potential ghosts to join the club." He lies.

Caleb hums in consideration, looking at his nails, "Really..."

"Yeah, I figured that it's time we recruit some more members, y'know...to really take the club to the next level." Willie explains, faking enthusiasm that makes him nauseous.

Caleb smirks, "Well, well, well...William. I have to say that I'm _pleasantly_ surprised at your wanting to contribute to the success of our club. That would be excellent." 

Willie doesn't breathe, clearly, but lets out a breath of relief at Caleb's approval of his departure. 

"Make sure you scout out only the most powerful ghosts you can find." Caleb adds, and Willie nods.

Caleb turns to walk up the staircase, sparing one final nod at Willie in dismissal before returning to his dressing room. Willie lets out a sigh of relief, turning to walk out of the backstage area.

Once he is a safe distance away from Caleb he focuses in on Alex's energy, tracking him down to the same restaurant that they'd been at earlier that day.

He assumes that Alex and his friends have a gig with the lifer, Julie. He smiles at the thought of seeing Alex singing and playing the drums. He hadn't seen the boy perform yet, but could just tell by all of his buzzing energy that he was undoubtedly an amazing musician.

Willie poofs out of the club and onto the street around the corner of the restaurant. He doesn't want to risk Alex catching him again, so he decides to make sure the street is clear before approaching the restaurant.

He peers around the corner, jerking back out of eyesight when he sees the three boys outside of the restaurant.

Once they poof inside, Willie takes it as his cue. He walks around the corner and towards the building, skateboard in hand. Just like earlier, he kneels down and peeks inside of the building.

His eyes scan the crowd, finally falling on the three boys, who are standing with two teenage girls...one of which he presumed was Julie.

They are all focused on the group currently taking the stage, so Willie takes this as his opportunity to poof in.

He teleports himself inside, settling in a corner far away from the crowd. He glances in the direction of the band, eyes immediately falling on Alex. He scans over him for any sign of pain, relieved to see that there isn't any.

Once he is sure that none of the band were aware of his presence, he focuses his attention towards the stage.

"Alright everyone...it's time for our next performance of the night. Everyone give it up for...Dirty Candy!" The host announces...the crowd all applauding.

A catchy beat booms through the speakers and echoes into the restaurant.

_ Whenever I walk in the room _

_ All the focus on me _

_ The way I talk, the way I move _

_ They all want on my team... _

Willie glances over at Alex, the corners of his lips turning upward when he sees Alex moving to the music, doing a little dance in place.

Suddenly Alex vanishes, and Willie furrows his eyebrows in confusion...eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of him.

His eyes finally return to the stage, widening when he sees Alex standing in the middle of the group performing.

_ Some might say I sound conceited _

_ They don't get the shine that I get _

Willie watches as Alex immediately jumps into the routine, dancing along with the girl group. He puts a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the laugh threatening to escape him.

_ Some get jealous, they can't help it _

_ They wish they were me, oh _

Alex does a little spin in the center of the stage, poofing back into the crowd.

Willie watches as he converses with his friends, who are all also clearly amused by his antics. A few seconds later he vanishes again, and Willie laughs when he sees him back on the stage again.

_ When I grow up I wanna be me, be me _

_ I'm my own goals just talking honestly _

_ Must have won the lottery _

_ Ain't no one as hot as me _

Willie watches as Alex gets completely into the music, clearly feeling himself as he dances along to the upbeat song. He can't help the fond smile that appears on his face.

_ God, he really was so adorable. If Willie still had a heartbeat, he was almost sure it would be bursting out of his chest with warmth and fondness in this moment. _

Sure, the whole scene unfolding was pretty amusing...watching Alex intrude on the group performance, the entire crowd of lifers completely oblivious and unaware of his presence.

But there was also something really _beautiful_ about watching Alex up on stage, completely comfortable, confident and enjoying himself---it was a stark contrast to the anxious, wired-tight ghost boy that he'd met just a few weeks ago---

_ But all I see is all eyes on me _

_ Hey! _

Alex poses at the corner of the stage, grinning ear-to-ear as the crowd cheers. Willie shakes his head, the smile on his face growing wider as he quietly claps with the crowd.

He does a little dance before poofing back over to his friend group, who all clap him on the shoulder supportively, fond smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Dirty Candy. Alright, everyone...it looks like we are closing out our show tonight with one final performance. Everyone give it up for..." the host pauses, squinting as he looks at his line-up sheet, "Julie and...the Fat Ones."

Willie raises an eyebrow in amusement, glancing over at Alex and his friends...who are all giving Luke judgemental looks.

The lifer, Julie, breaks away from the group and walks onto the stage, settling down onto the piano bench.

Willie honestly couldn't wait to see the performance. This was going to be the first time that he witnessed the " _magic_ " that happened whenever the band performed with Julie, and the first time that he'd see Alex performing on the drums.

"Actually, it's Julie and the Phantoms." Julie announces before settling her hands in the keyboard, playing the beginnings of a melody...beginning to sing shortly after.

_ Hearts on fire _

_ We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say _

_ I'm awakened, no more faking _

_ So we push all our fears away... _

Willie finds himself captivated by the melody, the lyrics, and admittedly...even Julie's voice. She was just as talented as Alex had described, and he could instantly see why the boys were so drawn to her.

_ Don't know if I'll make 'cause I'm falling under _

_ Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder _

_ I wanna fly _

_ Come alive _

_ Watch me shine... _

There's a flash on the stage that illuminates the entire restaurant, and the three boys poof into view...playing their instruments and singing.

Willie's gaze immediately falls onto Alex, who'swearing a bright grin on his face as he plays his drums. 

_ I got a spark in me _

_ Hands up if you can see _

_ And you're a part of me _

_ Hands up if you're with me _

_ Now till eternity _

_ Hands up if you believe _

_ Been so long and now we're finally free... _

Willie finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from where they are locked on Alex, who's completely in the zone. Once again, Willie sees a glimpse of that confident, comfortable side of the ghost boy that he'd never expected to see.

All of the band members are insanely talented, but Willie is almost in awe of how effortlessly Alex plays the drums. He's in the background, but his presence and passion completely dominates the stage.

_ I got a spark in me _

_ Hands up if you can see _

_ And you're a part of me _

_ Hands up if you're with me _

_ Now till eternity _

_ Hands up if you believe _

_ Been so long and now we're finally free... _

This is a bittersweet moment for Willie. On the one hand, he finally got to see Alex doing the thing he loves. But as the performance comes to an end, Willie is hit by the harsh reality that Alex wouldn't get to be free like this forever.

He would either have to sell his soul to Caleb for eternity, or keep experiencing the jolts until he ceased to exist. Either way, he was going to have to give up his music...and it was entirely Willie's fault.

The band plays their final chord, all standing up to bow. Willie smiles sadly at Alex, clapping with the crowd.

They bow, a flash illuminating the stage as they all vanish.

Willie has to admit...it's really fascinating how the boys appear on the stage during the music, and then disappear once it's over. He could only imagine how it looks from the perspective of a lifer, especially those who are convinced the three boys are holograms---he still doesn't understand how lifer's so easily believed that, but then again he understood very little about the living when he was alive, so---

He shakes himself from his thoughts, glancing around the crowd for any sign of the boys, eyes widening when he spots them all sitting on the bar in the distance, Alex's eyes locked right on him.

He immediately poofs out onto the street, tossing his skateboard to the ground and hopping on. He's about to skate away when Alex poofs out in front of him, causing him to stumble back.

"Willie...what are you doing here?" Alex asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Willie sighs, "Alex, I...I have to go."

He goes to skate around Alex when a hand shoots out to block him, "No. _Seriously_ , Willie...what is your deal? You've been distant ever since Caleb's club."

Willie frowns at the hurt in Alex's voice, averting his gaze to the ground, "I thought that we were having fun together. Did I..." he pauses, voice going quiet, "Did I do something wrong?"

Willie sighs, looking up to meet his eyes, "No, Alex, it's just..." a pause, "We never should've met."

Alex flinches back at the words, the frown on his face deepening as his eyes well up with tears, "Wow...that hurts." he whispers, looking at the ground.

_ Willie feels a wave of guilt wash over him.  _

"Alex, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that." Willie says, voice pleading, "I just meant that...it probably would've been better for your friends, for _you_...if you never met _me_."

Alex frowns, "Why would you say that? That's not true."

"I wish I could explain, Alex...but I can't."

He shakes his head, "That's not good enough, Willie. I'm trying to figure out what I did to make you avoid me."

"Alex, it's not _you_...it's..." he sighs, taking off his helmet and running a stressed hand through his hair, "It's me."

"I don't understand what-" Alex starts, cut off as a jolt hits him, causing him to grab his stomach and double over in pain...groaning.

Willie's eyes widen, burning with unshed tears. He immediately jogs forward to rest a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex slowly stands up, hands still gripping his side, "Willie, please don't keep pushing me away. Please just..." he pauses, hissing in pain, "talk to me."

Willie is silent for a moment, "Alex...there's something I need to tell you. I was avoiding it because...I don't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me, Willie." Alex counters, and Willie laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

_The universe was definitely punishing him by making him listen to Alex say that._

"I'm not sure you'll feel the same way once you hear what I have to say." he explains.

Alex tilts his head, "Willie...what is it?"

"We can't talk here. Caleb caught me earlier and he wasn't happy. I can't risk him knowing I'm with you, or he might hurt you more." Willie explains.

Alex's face falls, "Caleb is the one hurting me... _us_?"

Willie nods slowly, "That's what I need to talk to you about but...we can't do it here."

He offers his hand to Alex, and feels the ghost of his heart shatter in his chest when Alex looks at his hand apprehensively...hesitantly.

Honestly, he doesn't blame Alex for not trusting him anymore. He'd betrayed him, and there was no doubt in his mind that he'd lose Alex forever after telling him the truth.

Willie keeps his hand out in offering, letting out a sigh of relief when Alex finally takes it. Willie poofs them out and into the abandoned museum that they'd visited not long ago.

He sits down on the cement bench that they'd moved together, watching as Alex hesitates before sitting down...keeping distance between them.

Willie tries to ignore the way that it hurts to have so much space between them.

"So...are you ready to explain to me why you've been avoiding me? And why Caleb is torturing me and my friends with these jolts?" Alex asks, looking at him expectantly.

Willie nods, folding his legs underneath of himself and turning to look at Alex, "Alex...I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. I just wasn't able to face you knowing what I did to you."

Alex shoots him a look, gesturing for him to continue.

"Caleb...he stamped each of you. The stamp is Caleb's way of forcing ghosts to relinquish their powers, their souls...to him." Willie explains.

Alex frowns, "But...why would he stamp _us_?"

"He's threatened by you, Alex..." Willie exclaims, "The three of you possess powers strong enough to overthrow Caleb's _own_. He wants you all under _his_ control."

Alex furrows his eyebrows, "But if we aren't trying to overthrow him, then why is he threatened by us?"

"Because you have the _capability_ to overthrow him. He doesn't like the idea that ghosts with powers equal to or greater than his are roaming free..." Willie explains, "And that's why he's sending the jolts. So that you'll eventually have no choice but to join him."

Alex stands up and starts to pace, the nervous habit that Willie picked up on pretty earlier on following their first meeting, "What do you mean by we'll have no choice?" 

"I mean that...if you don't accept Caleb's offer in time, the jolts will become too powerful and..." Willie pauses, looking at the ground.

Alex freezes, looking at Willie, "And _what_?"

Willie frowns, "The jolts will destroy you. You won't exist anymore... _anywhere_. You just...won't be." 

" _What_?!" Alex yells loudly, making Willie jump in his seat.

Alex resumes his pacing, eyes darting around as he processes Willie's words, "So...if we don't accept Caleb's offer...this weird power outage thing continues until there's no power left and...we cease to exist?"

Willie nods, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

Alex freezes, folding his arms over his chest, "How...how could you do this to us, Willie? You let him do this to us, to _me_? I thought that..." he pauses, "I thought that you cared about me."

Willie immediately jumps up from his seat, "Alex...I _do_ care about you! I couldn't stop Caleb from stamping you, even if I had known he planned on doing it and wanted to. He _owns_ my _soul_!"

Alex frowns, avoiding Willie's eyes, "Alex...there is another way that you can escape Caleb's control." 

Alex stays silent, and Willie takes this as his opportunity to keep talking.

He hesitantly steps forward, "If you figure out what your unfinished business is, and you do it in time...you can cross over, and be free from all of this." he explains.

Alex narrows his eyes, looking up to meet Willie's, "How am I supposed to believe a _word_ you say, Willie. I mean...you may have not done this to us but, you brought us to him."

Willie nods, frown deepening, "I know, I messed up...Alex. Trust me...I've been beating myself up over it ever since it happened. And I don't blame you for not trusting me, but...I need you to hear me out, okay?"

"And why should I?" Alex asks quietly, no anger present in his voice.

He steps forward again, "I told you...I care about you, Alex...a lot. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Willie looks down at the ground, "When you and your friends asked me for help, I wanted to help you...I would do anything for you. And I didn't want to let you down, so I wasn't thinking when I offered to take you guys to Caleb..." he pauses, "I'm _so_ sorry, Alex."

Alex nods, "I know, Willie. It's okay."

He shakes his head, "No, it's not. Ghosts always have a choice of staying here for eternity, or completing their unfinished business and crossing over. And I took that away from you. God...I _hate_ myself for what I did."

Alex frowns, stepping forward and reaching out to grab Willie's hand, "Don't hate yourself. I forgive you, Willie. I wasn't even mad, honestly. I know that you wouldn't hurt me purposely."

Willie looks up to meet Alex's eyes, a wave of sadness washing over him as he takes in all of the features of the ghost boy that he'd fallen for.

He knew that Alex would never choose an eternity under Caleb's control---and honestly, Willie wouldn't let him---, which meant that he would have to complete his unfinished business in time. And if he didn't...he would be destroyed. 

_ Either way, Willie was going to lose the boy that he'd fallen in love with, and it was going to hurt more than all of the pain he'd experienced in death, and the pain inflicted by Caleb combined. _

He's pulled out of his thoughts by a burning feeling on his wrist. He slides the sleeve of his sweatshirt up, hissing in pain when he sees his soul-keeping mark burning. Caleb was onto him, and he needed to leave before it was too late.

"Willie?" Alex says quietly, voice laced with concern.

Willie frowns, "I've been gone for too long...I need to get back before Caleb figures out where I've been."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alex asks, and Willie looks up to meet his eyes.

Alex was the one who's fate lay in the hands of a centuries-old, evil magician ghost, he was the one experiencing the painful jolts of Caleb's magic, who had a ticking-time bomb attached to his wrist...and yet he was concerned about Willie.

_ Willie really did love him. And maybe, just maybe...he would gain the courage to tell him before he lost Alex forever. _

_ Hopefully, he'd have enough time. _

Willie nods, "I'll be okay. But Alex...I promise, we'll figure this out. We'll figure out your unfinished business...I'll help you complete it."

Alex frowns, "Willie, you _can't_...Caleb-"

"Can do _whatever_ he wants to me..." Willie cuts him off, voice firm, "I'm _not_ going to let him destroy you. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Alex's eyes are wide, and Willie walks towards him...pushing a stray strand of hair away from his face and resting his hand against Alex's cheek.

Alex leans into the touch, bringing his hand to rest on top of Willie's.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Willie says softly. Alex lets out a shaky sigh, nodding.

Willie strokes his thumb against Alex's cheek, pulling his hand away and turning to grab his skateboard and helmet.

He's just about to poof out when Alex grabs his wrist. He turns around to look at him, "Willie...promise me you'll be safe. _Please_."

"I can't promise that but...I'll try. You too, okay?" Willie says, and Alex nods.

Their eyes stay locked for a few moments before Willie poofs out, leaving Alex standing frozen in the abandoned museum.

Willie poofs back into the Hollywood Ghost Club, relieved when he finds that Caleb's show is still going on. 

He wanders off into a far corner of the showroom, watching with complete disinterest as the remainder of the performance takes place...mind completely focused on Alex.

  
_As much as the thought of losing Alex kills him, Willie intends on keeping his promise to help Alex complete his unfinished business and cross over. He doesn't care if Caleb finds out, and doesn't care about the consequences. He loves Alex, and is going to help set him free._


End file.
